


The Wheel Of The Year VII: Midsummer

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairies, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Series, Series: The Wheel Of The Year, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Solstice, Summer, Summer Solstice, Wicca, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-22
Updated: 1999-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Woodsman and the Woodsprite.  Originally posted 7/11/98. This story is a sequel toThe Wheel Of The Year VI: Beltane.





	The Wheel Of The Year VII: Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.  
> As the Summer Solstice approacheth, enjoy the sweetest of  
> tales!  
>  **Rated NC-17 for m/m sex.**  
>  (c) June 19, 1998  
> 

The Woodsman read by the light of the morning sun, his blue eyes  
avidly reading the printed page. What treasures tomes were! They  
opened whole new worlds for him. Ah, and that was where he had learned  
about the fairy folk. They lived in the woods, these sprites of the  
enchanted, and he could feel the magic in the air.  
  
He looked up, his skin tingling, and saw the flitting of shadow  
outside  
his window. The forest was deep and green and quiet, and the  
light  
played in shafts of gold as grace flowed and curved.  
  
Eyes the color of the sky watched and waited. His heart raced as  
the whispers on the wind brushed against his cheek, ruffling his hair.  
  
He closed the book and rose from his chair, muscles rippling under  
his green woodsman's clothes. He stepped out into the glade, a shaft  
of  
sunlight illuminating the slender figure in the center.  
  
The light of his life was clothed in sunfire, his eyes as green as  
the forest. The music of the spheres gently sang through the trees,  
singing through his blood. Ah, the sweetest sprite of them all.  
  
He approached the smiling woodsprite, his Ray of sunshine glowing  
as he held out his hand. Benton took it, the tingle of energy  
skittering  
along his nerves, and he melted into Ray.  
  
Ray's raiment was shed as Benton's clothes slipped off his body.  
Their tongues entwined, limbs wrapping around each other as they  
breathed in one another's scent. Long, elegant fingers skimmed down a  
broad back, and strong thighs rubbed against slender ones. Nipples  
brushed and cocks touched, the jolt of electricity tearing a moan from  
desperate throats. Buttocks were squeezed and kneaded, groins were  
ground together as skin flamed and hearts glided.  
  
They fell to the carpet of leaves, hands roaming and tongues  
touching. They tasted as sweet as wine, their blood singing with gay  
abandon. Love entwined around them, bodies clinging to one another.  
Breath escaped and seed mingled, hearts beating as one.  
  
Love, honor, obedience.  
  
The Heart always knows.*  
  
  



End file.
